Total Drama Switch
by Evangelline
Summary: Twelve new contestants are in for a season of trouble and twists! Each challenge will feature guest appearances from the original cast. A million bucks and a shot at stardom- this is the opportunity of a lifetime!
1. Apps

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><p>"This job sucks."<p>

"What was that, Charlotte?"

"Ah… ah… nothing, sir."

Charlotte Aster hunched over her desk and let out an exhausted sigh. The florescent lights above seemed to be draining every last bit of energy she had left.

Turning away from her paperwork to check her computer monitor, she signed into her email account and noticed that a new message had come in not too long ago. The sender's address didn't look familiar, but she double clicked the message tab anyways.

_Ms. Aster,_

_You've heard of the Total Drama series, correct? Ha, well, of course you have! I'm the host and I've decided to take a vacation this season. Your resume happened to be at the top of the pile I was given, so you're the lucky host this season of Total Drama! (You can't refuse.) You'll be getting applications in the mail and it's up to you to select twelve contestants._

_I've added an attachment with the address of where the show will take place. You might want to catch a plane and get over there in a week or so._

_Good luck with the crazies!_

_**C**hris **M**cLean_

Charlotte blinked once. Then twice. She was unable to register what she just read. At first she was annoyed that the host had just randomly selected her without even looking at her resume—and then she was excited. A host? On a show? She'd earn more money. Licking her lips, suddenly eager as she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello? I'd like to book a flight."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rules<span>. Please read the rules before filling out an application. Pretty please!**

**-**Siblings, relatives, or friends of the original Total Drama cast will be denied.

**-**No superpowers or vampires or angels or demons. Everyone's human here, 'kay?

**-**No perfect characters. I want flaws and weaknesses.

**-**I'd like lengthy personality descriptions.

**-**Please capitalize the beginnings of sentences and names. It just bugs me when I see people fill out applications and fail to capitalize 'I'. I mean, one accidentally being in a paragraph is okay, but gah! It bugs me.

**-**This isn't first come first serve. I'm going to be selecting the most interesting and well-thought applications.

**-**Two characters per person—no siblings. One girl and one boy, or two boys. It's easy to come across female characters, which is the reason why I won't say two girls. Males are hard to find, unfortunately.

**-**Have fun!

* * *

><p>The Application (Delete words in parenthesis)<p>

Name:

Any nicknames?: (Preferred or ones people usually use to tease them with)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality: (Length, please!)

History: (Try not to make this overly traumatic and lengthy—I want a bit of background on the family, lifestyle, and big experiences. There can be a few troubles, but I don't want a character that's had a completely miserable life. That's no fun.)

Phobia: (And a backstory as to why to go with it, please!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Flaws:

Best trait:

Worst trait:

Secrets: (What do they hide from others?)

Sexuality:

Paired up?:

Who would they crush on?:

Who would they be friends with?:

Who would they have conflicts with?:

Mustard or Ketchup?:

Coke or Pepsi?:

Salt or Pepper?:

Hair: (Color and style)

Eyes: (Color and shape)

Skin:

Form:

Everyday:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Anything else?:

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the mustard or ketchup thing is weird, but it'll help me determine a few things for the future. :P I know it's a lot- but <span>take your time<span> on these and have fun! Good luck!**

**Below is my OC, Josie. I'm putting her up here as an example and so people know her background and how to answer a question they may be confused about. It's kind of long, but that's what I want here. Lengthy and informative applications. The more I know about your character the better! :)**

* * *

><p>Name: Josie Hallowell<p>

Any nicknames?: Nope. She doesn't like it when people call her 'Jo'.

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Excitable Musician

Personality: A fun-loving girl, Josie is open to do just about anything if it includes some sort of a thrill. Music is everything that she is and she listens to it non-stop—she always has her bulky headphones on her ears. She's sort of a nerd, looking up to superheroes and consistently playing video games—traits that she picked up from her big brother, Tony. She had a darker childhood—but eventually became very optimistic, making a promise to herself that she'd live as though every day was her last day on earth. She's not the most street smart person and tends to believe things people tell her rather easily.

History: Josie grew up in a loving, middle-class household. Her father left for war when she was young and was killed in the line of duty when. She cried a lot then—but her brother helped her cope. He would tell her that their dad was a fun-loving person and he wouldn't want her to be so sad because of him. Over time, Josie began to enjoy life and she never took it for granted. Bills were harder to pay off with her father gone, so when Josie turned thirteen she worked washing dishes at her mother's restaurant. She built up a close circle of friends (her band) and loved to preform with them. When she heard applications were coming up for Total Drama, she just had to apply to try something new.

Phobia: Monsters (like the bogeyman) and the dark. Being gullible, her older brother would tell her the creepiest stories about monsters that lived under the bed and in the closet—she just gets chills thinking about it all.

Likes: Summer storms, skipping in the rain, blasting music through her headphones, humming to herself, water parks/amusement parks (roller coasters and all that jazz), playing gigs with her band, video games, slushies, bendy straws, playdough… There are a lot of things that make her happy. Too many to list.

Dislikes: Celery, monsters, bedtime, bad hair days, tripping, closets, creaky floors, whatever goes 'bump' in the night, big bugs (she likes tiny bugs—like flies and ladybugs), being poked in the side, war, and the thought of death.

Talents: She's great at belting out notes—she loves to sing. She's also quite a talented drummer and can play a little guitar and piano. Music's nearly her life.

Flaws: Can't dance to save her life, is sort of clumsy, hopelessly gullible, snorts when she laughs, and snores when she sleeps. (Not obnoxiously loud—just a little). She also gets scared easily at night.

Best trait: She's very forgiving—not one to hold a grudge.

Worst trait: She's very gullible and may accidentally do something for someone and hurt herself in the process. (Oh, and she has this tendency to squeeze the life outta someone when she's scared.)

Secrets: She loves to play the Sims games because she takes joy in troubling her Sims. Feeling as though that makes her mean and corrupt, she doesn't tell anyone about it. She also has a huge collection of Batman action figures in her closet.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Paired up?: If it suits the story.

Who would they crush on?: She has to be friends with the person first. Someone who's nice and someone she can click with well. Like other musicians, artists, or a nerd… or someone who needs a friend (loners). She's a very accepting person.

Who would they be friends with?: Anyone, really. She has a tendency to fit in with those who take an interest in music and video games—which usually places her with outcasts and nerds.

Who would they have conflicts with?: People who use others for their personal gain. She may not see it first thing, but people tend to use her because she's so gullible, which could lead to future conflicts.

Mustard or Ketchup?: Mustard

Coke or Pepsi?: Coke

Salt or Pepper?: Salt

Hair: Light brown hair that's a little longer than shoulder length. It's a bit wavy. She has long, messy bangs that have a tendency to get in her eyes sometimes. Very soft and wispy.

Eyes: A wide set of round, sky blue eyes.

Skin: Pale.

Form: She's slender and apparently has nice hands. She stands at about 5'2'.

Everyday: A turquoise tank top with a printed yellow star inside of a purple circle across her chest. She wears dark navy blue skinny jeans and black high tops. She wears a knitted short-sleeved purple sweater sometimes as well. Bangles rest on her wrists and she has two piercings in each of her ears. Her nails are usually painted a dark shade of purple.

Swimwear: A purple and white-checkered bikini top and purple swim shorts. She wears her hair in a side ponytail when she swims.

Pajamas: She wears a white tank top and purple and white-checkered pajama pants. Purple bunny slippers are usually on her feet. (The bunnies comfort her at night.) She wears her hair in a side ponytail for this occasion as well.

Formal: A turquoise dress with a black bow tied under her chest.

Anything else?: I… think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a handful of information, but I really want this to be a good story. When the cast is selected I'll explain more about this season and how things will work. I have so many fun ideas and I'm looking forward to reading these applications!<em>**

**_I'm taking five girls and six guys. I also need kind of a side-kick/chef to help Charlotte out. If you're interested in making an application for that role, PM me. ^^_**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this! I'll update as soon as I get enough applications! _**

-**E**va**n**ge_**lli**_ne


	2. Cast List

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Drum roll**-**

**T**he **O**fficial **T**otal **D**rama **S**witch **C**ast

The Excitable Musician…...Josie Hallowell

The Feisty Rebel…...Mercedes Cook

The Overbearing Controlist...Candace Page

The Mechanic…...Phoebe Maverickides

The Slutty Prep…...Tiana Meggie

The Observant Artist…...Jessi-Ann Micheals

The Lucky Charm…...Sammy Kings

The Popular Rock Star…...Gil DeLitz

The Evil Manipulator…...Phoenix Mills

The Weird Guy…...Jose Marcus Camal

The Party Boy Heartthrob…...Stefan Nikolai Morales

The Weird and Funny Guy…...Jacob Pierce

* * *

><p>Charlotte leafed through the applications she'd printed that morning. She was wedged between a snoring old man and a child blowing bubbles on a ratty old plane.<p>

"You think that they'd let me take first class… being the host of a television show and all…" She mumbled and garbled to herself irritably. The newly appointed host slid the neat stack of applications in a folder and tucked it safely inside her handbag. "But I think I've selected all the applicants." She nodded to herself.

Grabbing her nifty little iPod (which, of course, has internet access), Charlotte forwarded an email to the lucky (or maybe not so lucky) future contestants.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama Switch will be located inside of a middle-class house. Teams (which are all named after cleaning products) will participate in several random challenges every week—first a warm up challenge (which then the guest contestant is revealed) and then the actual challenge. Every Friday the loosing team will have to eliminate one of their teammates. (The loosing team also has to do the weekend chores all by themselves while the other teams go out on fun field trips, etc.) More will be explained as the game moves forward.<strong>

_**And here's everything! To be honest, I had the toughest time choosing who should be on the show—I really did get a lot of great, lengthy applications! Since I'm only accepting eleven people, there's only so much I can do. Thanks to those who tried out and I'm sincerely sorry to those who didn't make it. I tried to pick the characters who would even each other out a bit in a way where everyone would have maybe a friend or an enemy.**_

_**There are a few applications for Charlotte's side-kick waiting in my inbox right now that I have to read— once that is done I'll start writing the first actual chapter**__**. For now, I'd like everyone's characters' thoughts on their fellow housemates. Like an idea of their potential crushes, enemies, friends. **_

_**-**E**va**n**ge_**lli**_ne**_


	3. Boarding the Bus

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>harlotte sat asleep in the first row on the bus that would take the contestants to their scheduled destination. Her head was rested on her shoulder and she was snoring. Loudly. The bus was parked outside of the airport and a bulky masochist named Mark stood on the curb holding a gigantic sign that said 'Total Drama Contestants' in bold capital letters.

Exiting from the airport's automatic doors was a short redhead, her warm chocolate brown eyes searching for the supposed host of this new season she applied for. Locating the large sign almost instantly, she smiled, dragging her suitcase behind her as she made her way towards Mark.

"Hello. I'm Candace Page—one of the contestants. This is our bus, correct? Am I late?" She tried to make her tone sound appropriate and straightened her posture.

"You're early." Mark grumbled. He pointed his thumb behind his shoulder at the open bus door. Of course, anyone would be grumpy. It was three in the morning. A time when most people were snug in their beds.

Candace scrunched her nose a little at the rude behavior, shaking her head in disbelief as she tugged her suitcase along and entered the bus. She eyed Charlotte cautiously, careful not to wake her before making her way towards the middle of the bus. The back of the bus was usually where the hooligans or 'bad kids' sat, so she refused to sit there. That's definitely not where she belonged. Carefully positioning her suitcase under the seat in front of hers', she then sat down, crossed her legs, and checked her cell phone to tell her mother that she made it to the airport safely.

* * *

><p>Inside the airport, an auburn haired girl known as Tiana Meggie was standing near the door, complaining to a security officer.<p>

"…And you know what I found sitting on top of my luggage? A bug! A filthy, tiny little bug!" She put her hands on her waist for dramatic effect. "Terrible service, I tell you. I'm never coming to this puny excuse for an airport again!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Tina?" The security guard rolled his eyes, tired of the preppy girl's rant.

"It's Tiana, and yes." The girl suddenly looked proud, narrowing her blue eyes slightly. "I'm going to be on TV. You know that Total Drama show, right?" The security guard couldn't even reply before an unfamiliar male's voice intruded the conversation.

"Hey! I'm going to be on that show too!" A cheerful redhead jogged over in Tiana's direction. He clutched at his necklace with one hand and clung to his suitcase in the other. "I'm Sammy! Sammy Kings!"

The security guard rolled his eyes. "No doubt. That show only accepts the weirdest of the weird." He strode away from the two.

Tiana fumed inwardly, but smiled at Sammy on the outside. "No kidding," her voice lacked enthusiasm. "Don't listen to him."

Sammy nodded, impressed by how nice this girl seemed. "Should we look for the bus together?"

Tiana blinked once. This guy was pretty easy to manipulate—but she didn't really feel like spending a bunch of time with him either. Feeling as though she was stuck in a tight spot, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I just need to use the restroom first. I'll talk to you later though, okay?" She faked an apologetic smile.

"Sure, no worries!" And as eager as a puppy, Sammy made his way out of the airport. Tiana watched him leave before dragging her suitcase and swished her hips as she made her way towards the ladies room.

Sammy shuddered against the cool morning mist, glancing left and right before noticing the big sign. A large smile formed on his face as he approached Mark.

"Hi, I'm Sammy! I'm here for the show."

"Get on the bus." Mark gestured towards the open door gruffly. Obviously, he wasn't that much of a morning person. Or a people person.

Sammy's grin never disappeared, as he couldn't detect the annoyance in Mark's tone. "Thanks!"

The redhead heaved his luggage up the bus stairs, edged his way past the sleeping host, and sat across the hall from Candace, who was busy tinkering with her cell phone.

"Hi!"

Candace looked up at him before looking back down at her phone. "Hello."

* * *

><p>"Now that the plane has come to a complete stop, you may unbuckle your seatbelts and make your way to the exit. Thank you for flying with us." The pilot's nasal-tone voice came through the speakers on a plane that had just recently landed.<p>

Jose, who was sitting near the back, patted a rock that was sitting in his lap—it was just a little bigger than a fist and had two black eyes and a smile made from permanent marker. "We're here, Rocky." He murmured to his friend, his heart beating just a little faster from excitement. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

He watched the rock as though it was talking back to him. "Now, now. Don't be angry Rocky! I know it's early in the morning and you're tired, but it's going to be fun. You can sleep on the bus."

Jose stood, shouldering his suitcase. He made his way through the isle, and out of the plane. A new adventure was about to start, that was for sure.

Inside the airport, Jose wandered through the crowds of business people and random travelers, just a little lost. In the midst of the crowd, he accidentally bumped into a girl around the same age with dark brown, wavy hair. They both ended up falling to the ground, people walking by walked around them passively.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm just so lost, I don't know where the entrance is!" The girl expressed an instant, sincere apology. She gathered the things she'd dropped before looking at the boy she ended up running into. "I applied for this Total Drama show and I want to be there early so I don't miss the bus…"

Jose patted Rocky as though to soothe the rock, picking him up as he looked up at the girl. "Really? That's what I'm doing too."

The girl looked surprised. "You're on the show?"

"Yep! I'm Jose." He gestured to his rock next, "And this is Rocky."

The girl grinned at the rock, a little bewildered. "I'm Jessi-Ann. Pleased to meet you."

Jose offered her a small smile. "Likewise."

The two brought themselves to their feet, glancing around the airport. Jessi-Ann noticed a sign pointing towards the entrance almost instantly.

"Hey, that's where we have to go." She pointed a finger at the sign. Jose looked over in the direction she pointed and nodded.

"Awesome." He smiled, looking down at Rocky. "C'mon, you can't stay mad at her forever."

Jessi-Ann glanced over at him. "Is Rocky angry with me?" She decided to humor him, only because she slightly pitied him. Perhaps he didn't have any true friends of his own.

"Oh, don't worry!" Jose assured the artist, afraid that she was offended, "Rocky just has a really bad temper."

Jessi-Ann nodded her head, grinning. "I see." She began to walk forward and gestured Jose to follow her. "Lets get going before we're late."

Jose looked at Rocky, as though he was telling him something. "So you're mad that she crashed into us and now you're falling for her? Rocky, I only think we'll be friends. Possibly good friends, but I don't think of her like that."

There was silence—Rocky seemed to be telling Jose that he didn't need to like Jessi-Ann that way because he wanted her all to himself.

"Well, I don't think she goes for guys like you, Rocky." Noticing he had fallen behind, Jose jogged to keep up with the artist who had gotten ahead.

* * *

><p>Phoebe, a girl who had her dark, raven hair pulled back in a messy bun was waiting impatiently at the customer service counter—her luggage was lost.<p>

"Damn it, I can't wait forever, lady." She grumbled to herself. The flight was delayed and therefore stressful, she was tired, and now she couldn't find her luggage.

"I'm sincerely sorry, ma'am. We'll have your luggage shipped to your location as soon as we manage to find it." The lady at the desk handed the teenager a clipboard and a form. "Just fill this out and we'll take care of everything."

Phoebe just sighed tiredly, hugging the clipboard to her chest as she made her way towards one of the plush waiting chairs.

"Sucks that they lost your luggage." An unfamiliar male's voice filled the air. It seemed rhythmic, alluring in a sense.

"Yeah, really." Phoebe looked up to see a particularly handsome guy—he had to be her age, give or take a year or two. Of course, she was never really one to drool. "So, you're a teenager. You're by yourself… it's early in the morning… You're not signed on for that Total Drama show, are you?"

"Actually yeah, I am." He grinned a charming grin. "I'm Stefan. Nice to meet ya."

Phoebe mustered a smile, despite her exhaustion and stress. "Phoebe." She held her fist up and Stefan hesitated before bumping his against hers. He could almost instantly tell that she was one of the guys, in a sense.

"Well, Phoebe. I was thinking of going over to that convenience shop down the hall." He paused for a moment, pointing towards one of the airline shops across the way. "Are you interested in candy? Anything? You look like you need some sugar."

"That'd be cool of you. Thanks." She grabbed her wallet and began to fish around for a dollar—but Stefan held out his hand to stop her.

"My treat."

"You don't have to waste chivalry on me." The mechanic rolled her eyes and handed him her dollar.

Stefan shrugged. "All right, whatever." He smiled. "I'll be back."

Phoebe pursed her lips, watching him leave. "What a flirt." She sighed, turning back to her paper.

* * *

><p>Jacob, who really preferably would like to be called Jake, was standing in front of Mark, making funny faces, trying to make the tough guy smile.<p>

"Get on the bus, kid." The co-host grumbled, unfazed as he whacked the poor jokester with his sign.

Jake rubbed the side of his head, recovering as he paced away from the grouchy sidekick. He held his hands up, as though in surrender before making his way towards the bus. Of course, he stopped behind Mark, forming bunny ears with his fingers and holding them over his head. Before Mark could react, Jake had climbed the stairs of the bus and took the seat next to Sammy.

"Hello there!" Sammy took the first opportunity that he could to speak with Jake—it was sort of awkwardly silent with only him and Candace sitting across from each other in an empty bus. "I'm Sammy and that's Candace."

Candace looked up from her phone, sighing as she turned it off and tucked it away. She could check her schedules and strategies later. "Nice to meet you." She spoke up.

"I'm Jacob—but please, please call me Jake." He grinned a weird, toothy grin. In an odd way, he had this alluring aura that made both Sammy and Candace instantly like him.

"Jake it is, then." Sammy tugged on his shark tooth necklace, as though grabbing onto it would increase its' charm. He wanted to make a good first impression on all these people.

"Hey, that's a cool necklace." Jake pointed at it, noticing it as soon as Sammy grasped it.

"Thanks! It's real important to me." Sammy nodded.

Before the conversation could go any further, another person entered the bus. He had dark, curly hair and deep blue eyes. He eyed the sleeping host, just as everyone else did before making his way into the seat behind Candace.

"Another contestant?" Jake smiled, "That's cool. I'm Jake, that's Sammy, and that's Candy."

"Candace." The overachiever corrected him almost automatically.

Jake rubbed the side of his head sheepishly. "Candace." He repeated.

"I'm Phoenix—pleased to make all of your acquaintances." The lean adolescent grinned a false grin. He crossed his legs casually before digging in his bag for his iPod. He seemed to tune all three of the other contestants out, positioning his earphones in his ears properly.

Supposing that Phoenix couldn't hear her, Candace leaned in to whisper to Jake and Sammy. "He doesn't seem very… nice, does he?"

"Well, I think we should give him a chance. Maybe he's just a bit of a loner…" Sammy tried to defend the guy, deciding they should get to know him before judging him further.

"Maybe he doesn't like talking to people." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I just don't get a very good vibe from him." Candace shuddered, glancing at him before looking over at the other two.

Phoenix wasn't actually listening to music, of course. He was pretending to. He could hear every word they were saying and inwardly formulated a strategy based on what they were saying about him.

* * *

><p>"And so after we got home from the pizza place, I found the email that said I was accepted! I mean me, on TV! My brother and I were jumping around crazy and it was just so—"<p>

"Ma'am, your beverage." The exhausted worker slid her customer's latté across the counter.

"Oh, wow—" she was cut off again.

"And your total comes to two fifty."

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Adrenaline and all." Josie presented the cashier with the exact amount. "Here you go!"

The musician took a hold of her latte and then turned a bit too quickly on her heels, accidentally bumping the girl standing behind her with the heavy old guitar case she wore on her back.

"Hey now, watch it." A girl with dark brown, bouncy girls let only a minimal amount of amusement cross her face. She was usually rather balanced and didn't let emotions come across on her face, but this jumpy girl seemed too much like a puppy to be treated dully.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No worries." The girl held her hands up. "I'm Mercedes. I actually got onto that show too—"

"Come on now, you girls are holding up the line!" the unenthusiastic cashier lost her patience.

Mercedes sent the worker a glare before turning back to Josie. "You mind waiting for me?"

"I'll wait, of course!" Josie poked her straw in her mouth, as though to keep herself for rambling on. Her excitement made her heart pound so fast—she was meeting someone—someone who was going to be on the show with her! Weaving through the line so she wouldn't knock into anybody, Josie stood by the entrance of the little coffee shop to wait for Mercedes.

It only took a minute before the feisty rebel walked towards her, a coffee in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "So, I didn't catch your name before."

"Josie, it's Josie!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You keep apologizing, you don't need to do that, you know."

"I'm just so excited, I can't stop rambling on and on…" Josie blushed a bit, "You can tell me to shut up if you want."

"Now why would I do something like that?" Mercedes rolled her eyes, finding the shorter girl a bit strange. "C'mon. We have a bus to catch."

Finally making it to the entrance, Jessi-Ann, Jose, and Rocky made their way out onto the sidewalk. Also stepping onto the sidewalk was Josie and Mercedes.

They all managed to glance at each other—and all four of them seemed to realize that they were headed for the same place.

"You're here for Total Drama, right?" Josie questioned, tipping her head to the side.

Jessi-Ann bobbed her head 'yes'. "Sure are. I'm Jessi-Ann."

"Mercedes." Mercedes spoke for herself quickly, not exactly willing to start a group conversation any time soon. Jessi-Ann's keen eyes made her just a little uncomfortable.

"I… I'm Jose." The somewhat weird adolescent shifted on his feet, blushing just a bit. He held Rocky up for them to see. "And this is Rocky."

"He's so precious!" Josie exclaimed, grinning, unaware of the looks she'd received from Jessi-Ann and Mercedes. "I'm Josie. Jessi-Ann, Jose… Our names all start with Js!" She adjusted her guitar strap a bit.

"You're a musician?" Jessi-Ann eyed the girl's guitar, somewhat impressed. She appreciated music, as she herself was an artist.

"Yep! I'm more of a drummer, though. My brother's forcing me to practice the guitar a bit more, so I decided to bring it along." Josie beamed.

Mercedes nodded, a tad awkward about the subject of music. She had a little secret that she didn't want anyone to find out about any time soon.

"Yes, Rocky, I see the bus." Jose seemed to be having his very own conversation with Rocky. He turned to the girls when they all turned to look at him. "Wanna get on the bus and meet the others?"

All three girls nodded in unison before they made their way towards the bus.

* * *

><p>Tiana, noticing the group, decided that it'd be best for her to board the bus as well. See, if she were to be early, then she'd be considered a dork or something. And well, she definitely wasn't a dork.<p>

* * *

><p>Weaving his way through the large crowd of people that had just exited his plane, Gil DeLitz cursed under his breath. His plane was delayed and he was running late—he didn't want the bus to leave without him! He worked so freaking hard on his application; he didn't want to give up on this awesome opportunity! Sure, he was already a bit of a star, but he could always use a little more attention.<p>

Also running late were Phoebe and Stefan, who were waiting for the customer service employee to accept the form she'd handed her.

"All right, you're free to go. We'll call you if something goes wrong."

Biting off the last of the Hershey bar Stefan had fetched for her, Phoebe nodded her head, wildly gesturing for the heartthrob to follow her.

"We've gotta hurry!" She yelled with her mouth full, "We'll miss the bus!"

Running together, Stefan and Phoebe seemed to match Gil's pace. They all seemed to acknowledge the fact that they were all in a hurry in the direction of the same place—it was almost instantly a known fact that they were all there for the same reason.

They made it. The bus door closed, Mark turned the keys, and they were off.

…And all the while, Charlotte was still snoring in the front seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh epic crazysauce. That was a ton. of. writing. It's one in the morning, so please excuse the occasional misspellingsgrammatical issues. I was trying to do something different- rather than have them appear one by one, I thought it'd be fun to give them a little more freedom. I'm sorry to those whose character's didn't get as much time to themselves- they will have their times to shine in future chapters, I promise! **

**If I did something wrong or didn't portray your characters they way you wanted, please notify me politely. I'll take criticism, but no rudeness. That's all I ask. :)**

**...Oh, and guess who's going to a Taylor Swift concert tomorrow? Me! Haha, okay, I'm tired, and I need my sleep. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will contain the teams, the first challenge (which is a reward challenge) and more! Until next time!**

**-Evangelline**


	4. Teams

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he sun was now high over the sky, draping the scenery below in it's golden light. The grass on the ground was coated in dew. And the clouds were perfectly puffy? Great, right?

Charlotte rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, moaning a bit as she brought herself into a straighter position on the bus seat.

Mark eyed her. "You're really supposed to be the host of this thing?"

"Yup. Deal with it." Charlotte turned around, all twelve contestants behind her already. "Woah…"

"You were sleeping." Mark informed her curtly.

"Ah…"

She turned again, deciding to introduce herself when they got to the house. She was unwilling to deal with the sass of teenagers who'd probably gotten up at two or three in the morning on a Saturday.

* * *

><p>Phoebe was thrilled that she could have the back seat of the bus all to herself. Gil and Stefan were across the hall—but having a seat to her self was amazing. Some people were interested in getting to know their cast mates—and yeah, Phoebe was up for that. But what she'd noticed on this whole trip was that whoever sat next to another person would eventually have a drooling head dropping to their shoulder.<p>

And because of her lack of a person to talk to, she spent her time observing instead. Luckily, it didn't seem like a majority of the girls on this bus were shallow bimbos. Maybe she'd actually get along with one or two of 'em. But it all depended—judging people by their covers was a big no no when it came to this show.

The young mechanic rubbed the side of her head, letting a sheepish laugh out under her breath. She was getting ahead of herself.

* * *

><p>Gil was sitting closest to the window, his arms casually crossed behind his head. "This ride reeks."<p>

Stefan had to nod his head in agreement. "The window next to that girl over there is broken… Hope it doesn't rain on her." Gil looked up for this broken window, and Stefan was pointing in the direction of Candace, who was sitting next to Tiana.

"Again. This ride reeks." Gil paused. The bus was kind of quiet… Maybe he could change that. No one seemed to be talking, but everyone seemed to be awake. "I have an idea." He smirked.

Stefan blinked, unsure of what his new friend was talking about.

The famous musician pulled his guitar case out from under the seat in front of them and opened it. "Mind letting me take the aisle seat for a little while, man?"

Stefan held his hands out, a smile coming across his features. "No prob."

It only took a few seconds for the two boys to swap seats.

Gil tapped the seat a few times, thinking of a good song to play before strumming on his guitar. The bus was suddenly filled with amazing music—it was just a tune of some sort, something with some rock mixed in. Catchy.

Several of the adolescents ahead turned around in their seats to find the source of this wonderful music. And ladies and gentlemen, that's when most of the girls on the bus fell for Mr. Gil DeLitz and Stefan; who just happened to be sitting next to the guy. The bus almost erupted in whispers along the lines of 'wow, that's good.' 'he's a great player.' 'I know this song!'.

* * *

><p>Jessi-Ann didn't really hear the music. The airport made feel all bewildered and antsy. She was scared of planes and had her mom drive her to the airport rather than having to take a plane. But still… The feeling of being in an airport… and the feeling of everyone on this bus were in airplanes only a few hours ago just made her feel shaken. When fiddling her fingers wasn't enough, she grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw. That's the best way she knew to let her emotions free.<p>

Phoenix, who was sitting next to her, glanced over for a moment. "What're you drawing?" He didn't really sound that interested…

"I don't know yet." She responded simply, unwilling to talk to anyone yet. Her dark, chocolate colored hair acted almost as a curtain to shield her face from the manipulator as she leaned forward to get a better look at her sketchpad.

"Something wrong?" Phoenix questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Nope." Jessi-Ann popped her lips on the 'p'. She didn't want anyone to think she was overly depressing. But Phoenix… Something about him threw her off. She didn't really know what it was quite yet.

* * *

><p>Candace was watching as Gil played his guitar. "Wow, he seems cool. Popular." Stars almost seemed to be dancing in the overachiever's eyes. "Really, really popular."<p>

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the girl, taken off guard for a moment. "Seems like it." She crossed her arms. "It's probably just an act."

"An act?" Candace tipped her head to the side curiously. "How so? He just seems like he wants to entertain people with his music."

"Or he's an attention hog." Tiana rolled her eyes. "You're blind if you haven't noticed it yet."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about this. Attention hog or not, he's probably popular." Candace glanced back at Gil again. When popularity was involved, she wanted to be involved.

* * *

><p>Sammy overheard Candace and Tiana's conversation from across the way and turned to Jake as a result. "What do you think of music?"<p>

"It's okay, I guess." He grinned, looked back at Gil, and then turned back to Sammy. "The guy seems so popular, though. I'm a little hesitant to approach a guy like him."

"Yeah, I get that." Sammy nodded his head, "But it's good to try and be friends with everyone… Who knows, maybe we'll get along real well!"

Jake raised an eyebrow at the lucky charm. "Are you always this optimistic?" He was smiling, nonetheless. The weird guy thought it was great for people to be so happy all the time.

Sammy shifted a bit in his seat before smiling bashfully. "Kind of. Unless something bad happens."

"Something bad?" Jake rubbed the back of his neck, a bit confused.

"Yeah…" Sammy tugged at his shark tooth necklace. "Like stepping on a crack… or breaking a mirror… stuff like that."

Noticing he'd managed to make Sammy uncomfortable, Jake decided it'd be best to stray away from this conversation. "So…" there was a pause, "What do you think our first challenge will be like?"

Sammy seemed grateful, and the two boys began to chat about their thoughts of the future ahead of them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes went by before the bus jolted to a stop in front of a nice looking, middle-class house. Almost everyone was thrown out of their seats from the impact.<p>

Charlotte cleared her throat, deciding to take this as her cue.

"Welcome to the Greystone house! It used to be old and abandoned, so we decided to make something of it." Charlotte gestured towards the window at the house, "And hence the reason why we're all here today. Grab your suitcases and gather in the lounge."

"The lounge?" Jake questioned.

"First door to your right. Lets get moving people!"

It only took a few minutes before everyone had gathered in the lounge. There were purple couches and plush seats, everyone had managed to either take a seat, lean against the wall, or sit on the carpeted floor. Charlotte walked in, Mark trailing in behind her.

"Now for the teams—"

"Why isn't this place gross like most Total Drama events are?" Jessi-Ann observed, cutting the host off.

"Well…" Charlotte's eye twitched, "It was. Believe me, it was. I cleaned it up."

Almost everyone was taken aback at this. Of course, none of them knew that Charlotte was a neat freak. She had to clean everything.

"Of course you did. And that's the reason why she named all of the teams after cleaning products—" before Mark could continue, Charlotte slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shush shush! I have things to announce!" Charlotte clapped her hands together then sighed. "You'll all be put onto three teams of four."

Everyone was silent for a moment as Charlotte dug through her bag for a list of the teams that she wrote out when she was half-asleep.

"Firstly, The Magic Mops." Charlotte gestured to the area next to her; "Stand up here when you hear your names."

"Tiana…"

Tiana blinked. "That's the lamest team name ever…" She muttered, grabbing her bag as she did as Charlotte told her to do. She hoped right then and there that she wouldn't be on a team with a bunch of losers and nerds.

"Phoebe…"

The mechanic felt sick in her stomach. Would that mean she and that bimbo would be rooming together? Most the girls actually seemed nice… but Tiana was another story. She seemed like the worst one there. Nonetheless, the girl walked up and joined her teammate.

"Listen, I'm not that thrilled about this either." Tiana made her opinion known quietly so only Phoebe could hear.

_**Confessional...**_

_"A closet? This is seriously the confessional? A closed filled with cleaning supplies… I hope we don't all die of inhalants." Phoebe sighed at the camera before kicking a bucket sitting near her feet._

**Confessional...**

"Jose…"

Jose grabbed tightly to Rocky, kind of scared of the girls he was on a team with. They both seemed to have a sort of commanding and tough aura.

"I'm not a wimp, Rocky! Don't say such mean things…" He murmured to his rock. He grabbed his suitcase before trudging up beside Phoebe and Tiana, who were both giving him astonished glances.

"And Sammy!"

Sammy just gulped, holding tightly to his shark tooth necklace as he made his way over to stand with his team. Jose seemed all right—they'd probably be good friends. Tiana also seemed nice when he first met her in the airport… Taking a deep breath, he decided to make the best of this situation and smile at his teammates.

"Your team color is purple." Charlotte handed each of the members purple wristbands.

"Do we have to wear these?" Tiana asked. She was dreading this… What if she wore something that totally clashed with purple?

"Yep! I thought it'd be a nice touch." Charlotte beamed.

"Well, it's not."

**Confessional...**

_"Well, I'll tell you the truth. Little miss I'm-so-tough Phoebe worries me. But Jose and Sammy?" Tiana laughed, "They'll be easy to manipulate. I'm not that disappointed."_

**Confessional...**

Charlotte frowned. "Don't mess with me, missy."

Shaking off her slight disappointment, Charlotte turned towards the others again and smiled. "Next is The Deathly Dusters… You all stand here." Charlotte gestured to the area in front of her.

"Candace…"

Candace smiled at her name being called. A team called the Magic Mops was so humiliating… But she could deal with being on a tough-sounding team like the Deathly Dusters. And plus, she had to be positive if she wanted to get along well with her teammates. Popularity was everything in this game. Getting up from where she was sitting, she made her way towards where her team was supposed to stand.

"Josie…"

Josie perked up, adjusting her guitar case on her back before hopping up and making her way over so she was standing next to Candace. She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't on a team with Mercedes, but she was sure she'd manage to get along with her teammates.

"Stefan…"

The heartthrob shrugged his shoulders before making his way over to stand with his team. Candace and Josie were cute and they didn't seem as bad as Tiana was. That was definitely a good thing.

"And Jacob."

Jake cleared his throat to correct the neat host, "Jake. Call me Jake."

Charlotte blinked before nodding her head. "Jake."

He smiled and made his way over to join his team. "Cool to meet you all."

Candace and Josie just smiled and Stefan bumped his fist against Jake's.

"You're the blue team." Charlotte passed around some blue wristbands next.

_**Confessional...**_

_"I can do this. My team seems cool. Josie's a bit oblivious, but nice… Jake's kind of weird… But Stefan…" Candace sighed happily, "He's the epitome of popular."_

**Confessional...**

"And the last team—The Sassy Sponges!" Charlotte grinned.

"Mercedes…"

The tough girl slapped her forehead. Were these seriously the team names? The Sassy Sponges? Magic Mops? Deathly Dusters? What was this host smoking? So many questions… With a sigh, Mercedes stood up.

"Jessi-Ann…"

Jessi-Ann smiled a half-smile. Mercedes seemed nice. Kind of quiet and withdrawn, but nice.

"Gil…"

The rock star adjusted his guitar strap before smirking, walking towards his team.

_**Confessional...**_

_"Mercedes and Jessi-Ann are cute. Really, really cute." Gil smiled, "I think I'll have some fun this season."_

**Confessional...**

"And Phoenix!"

The manipulator shrugged before making his way over to his team.

_**Confessional...**_

_"I have complaints. Lots of complaints. Mercedes is this 'bad girl', which I think is kind of overrated. Jessi-Ann has the eyes of a hawk and will probably see through my strategy, and then everyone pays attention to Gil. Are the producers trying to make this difficult for me?" Phoenix sighed. "I guess I'll just make do with what I have."_

**Confessional...**

"Your team color is red." Charlotte passed the red wristbands around.

When everyone seemed to settle down with the realization of his or her teams, Charlotte cleared her throat.

"The first challenge will start soon, but I'll show you all to your rooms first."

Everyone trudged up the stairs with their luggage, following Charlotte as she gave them the grand tour of the place. On the fourth floor was a long hall. Each door had a red, purple, or blue dot on it.

Charlotte gestured right then left. "The guys take the right side of the hall, girls take the left."

Tiana and Phoebe share a room at the very end of the hall—Jose and Sammy share the room across the hall from them.

Candace and Josie share the room in the middle of the hall—Stefan and Jake share the room across the hall from them.

Mercedes and Jessi-Ann share the room at the other end of the hall—Gil and Phoenix share the room across from them.

And with that, everyone began to unpack. Charlotte and Mark began to set up the first challenge together downstairs in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mainly to introduce those who weren't focused on as much in the first chapter... And I decided to give you all an idea of where the contestants are residing and what the teams are. <strong>

**Thanks so much to those of you who've reviewed so far, I really appreciate all the kind comments! I'm glad to hear that I've been writing your characters parts the way you want them. **

**In the reviews, I'd like to hear how your character feels about the person they're rooming with. (Also, add some info about your character's room... Like are they clean, messy? Pictures all over the walls? Stuff like that.)**

**Oh my goodness... This is so random but I'm actually excited for iCarly this weekend. I'm a hardcore Seddie fan and proud of it. :) **

**Until next time!**

**-Evangelline**


	5. Egg Hunt

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><em><em>

**"A**lright everyone, time for your first challenge!" Charlotte's voice blared throughout the entire house on an intercom.

Phoenix clapped his hands over his ears in irritation. "That's… annoying. Is there any way to turn down the volume on the speakers?" Sure, he was used to intercom systems—he had one to alert a maid or butler that he needed something. But of course, it never sounded as obnoxious as this.

"It's not really that bad, man." Gil raised a brow, stuffing one last shirt into the bottom drawer. He brushed his hands together before bringing himself up to his feet. "I'm itching for the first challenge. I wonder if it'll be gross."

Phoenix just sighed. "I hope not."

Gil glanced at the guy, receiving mixed signals from him.

**Confessional…**

_"I don't really mind Phoenix… It's just that… I don't know. There's something about him that makes me feel uneasy." Gil pressed his lips together before expressing a sigh. "And he's my roommate. I hope I get some sleep tonight."_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the kitchen to find a large chest of drawers—each row was numbered one to four. The first row was purple, the second blue, and the third red.<p>

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Well, here we are! Your first challenge." She smiled. "Okay, this is how it works."

She gestured to the chest before gesturing to the back door.

"In the back yard Mark and I have hidden twelve plastic eggs. Each egg is either purple, blue, or red and has a number on it—kind of like these drawers do." Charlotte clapped her hands together.

"Do they have candy in them?" Josie questioned, excitement ringing in her voice.

"No." Mark glared at her.

Charlotte cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the housemates again. "The first thing you need to do is find an egg. It has to be your team color. Report back here once you've found your eggs."

"Now go." Mark pointed to the door.

"Oh—oh!" Charlotte stopped everyone as they headed for the door. "Don't open your eggs yet either!"

**Confessional…**

_"An egg hunt?" Tiana scrunched her nose, unimpressed, "What kind of challenge is this?"_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Jessi-Ann began to walk through the yard, taking in her surroundings before venturing to look around. There were a lot of trees… And there seemed to be a tree house in one of them. Lots of space, really, just enough for future outdoor challenges. There was also a pool towards the left. An old shed… some bushes… A garden of drooping brown flowers. It almost made her heart ache to see those poor flowers.<p>

Then crack!

She looked down to see that she had accidentally stepped on an egg, which was randomly sitting on the ground. And conveniently, it was red and marked with the number '2'.

"Beginners luck?" She asked herself, grinning as she made her way back to the house.

* * *

><p>Josie climbed her way inside the tree house, squinting her wide set of blue eyes a bit as though it'd help her see a little better. She crawled around, trying to look for a blue egg. The tree house had a little table in it and a few other random objects.<p>

"Oh…" She felt something prick her palm. The musician brought herself into a sitting position before checking her palm to see a little brown splinter. She hissed gently at the sight. "Owwie."

"Alright, we'll look up here, Rocky." Jose's voice came from the rope ladder. He set Rocky down on one of the wooden floorboards before pulling himself into the little house. Noticing Josie was already there, he smiled shyly. "Any luck?" He managed to say through his sudden bashfulness.

"Luck?" Josie blinked before looking at her splinter again. "Not yet." She huffed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jose brushed off a few of the comments Rocky gave him about how smooth he was.

"You don't have tweezers with you, huh?" Josie smiled weakly, presenting to him her splinter like a child would do with his or her mother.

"Nope, sorry. I'm sure Charlotte has a first aid kit, though! It'll be okay." Jose offered her a reassuring grin.

Josie and Jose seemed to notice Candace and Tiana looking up at the tree house like hawks.

Josie rubbed the back of her head. "I guess we're not supposed to be making nice when we're on separate teams." She giggled. "I always thought that was kind of silly."

"Yeah, there's no point in being mean or anything…" Jose glanced at Rocky. "She's not an airhead, Rocky."

Josie blinked, just a little offended.

Jose glanced at Josie, worried. "It's okay! He's just grumpy!" He held to Rocky as though he was covering his mouth. "You're definitely not an airhead."

Josie tilted her head to the side before nodding slowly. She crawled around and moved some of the random books in a corner to find a purple egg. "Hey!"

Jose looked over in interest.

"It's not blue… Here you go!" She crawled over and handed him the purple egg she found. It had a number '3' on it.

He hesitated.

"I insist!"

He smiled at her, took it, nodded, and climbed out of the tree house.

"Rocky, you made me nervous!" Jose scolded his best pall, "I know you're grumpy, but Josie seems really nice."

He sighed before making his way inside the house. "It's okay, Rocky. I forgive you." He smiled playfully, "But I might embarrass you in front of Jessi-Ann if you aren't careful."

**Confessional…**

_"I wonder if Rocky needs to see a therapist." Josie tapped her chin, looking up at the ceiling. "My brother needed one for his anger management a while back." She blushed. "Sorry Tony! Don't air this, he'll get mad at me!"_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Tiana made her way towards Candace, who was looking through the bushes to find an egg.<p>

"It seems like our teammates get along pretty well…" Tiana brushed her fingertips together, chewing at her glossy lower lip as she tried to think of the best way to put what she was thinking into words. "I was just wondering if you'd be interested in a cross-team alliance of some sort."

Candace blinked before looking up at the preppy girl. "An alliance?"

"Yeah. We could knock out those Sassy Sponges and that way we'll all make it to the merge." Tiana let out a breath, "We scratch your backs and you guys scratch ours."

"Well, it's not up to me to decide." Candace noted. She wished she could be declared the leader of her team, but she hardly even knew her teammates yet. "I'll have to discuss it with my team first."

"Okay. Just let me know what you're thinking." Tiana nodded.

Candace inhaled and exhaled slowly before finally finding a blue egg in the bushes marked with a '1'. "Awesome!" She squeaked in surprise, smiling at the egg. She turned to Tiana. "I'll talk to you later." And with a bounce in her step, she made her way towards the house.

**Confessional…**

_"If I had an alliance, I'd be stronger. I like that. And I'd be popular with the other team too…" Candace tapped her forefinger to her chin, "But I still don't know if Tiana is someone I can trust. I'll wait and see how things go before I decide."_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Stefan, and Jake were all searching together in the old shed.<p>

"A bunch of toilet paper?" Jake grinned playfully. "And old Christmas lights?"

Mercedes couldn't help but let a small smile cross her features. "Perfect for pranks." She brushed off a few dusty surfaces with her fingertips.

"Pranks?" Stefan laughed. "You prank people?"

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow. "Just wait. You'll see."

"Can't wait." Stefan smirked this charming, almost irresistible smirk. Mercedes had to summon all of her willpower to keep herself from blushing.

"Hey, two eggs! Red and blue." Jake smiled, tossing the red egg with a '1' over to Mercedes. "Sorry Stefan. Keep looking."

Mercedes eyes flashed with a little disappointment, as she kind of wanted to continue talking to Stefan. She smiled gently before shrugging her shoulders. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you." He returned her smile; also wishing he could talk a little while longer.

"So, what sorts of pranks do you usually pull?" Jake asked as he led Mercedes out of the shed.

"I'm not one to give away my secrets." She noted coyly, "You'll see."

Jake nodded his head. "I pull a few pranks every once and a while too." He smiled, "It sure makes class interesting."

"Pranking teachers is pretty fun. Especially if it's one of those old fashioned teachers who get really mad but can never really figure out who pulls all the pranks." Mercedes had a few fond memories of the sort. She's pulled so many pranks that she'd stopped keeping track.

"Maybe we could pull a giant prank together at some point… You know, stir things up a bit?" Jake had this hopefulness to his tone that sounded so naïve that Mercedes had to laugh.

"We'll see." She replied calmly as she stepped inside the house.

**Confessional…**

_"I have this urge to pull a prank…" Mercedes stared at the camera intensely, "I can't help it. I've got so many ideas and I just need to let them spill. And plus, I think I know who my first victim is going to be." She rubbed her hands together._

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Charlotte stepped in for an update. "So, we've got Jessi-Ann, Candace, Jose, Mercedes, Jake, Phoenix, and Sammy with their eggs already! Still looking are Stefan, Gil, Josie, Phoebe and Tiana!" She raised a fist in the air encouragingly, "Hurry guys!"<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe was looking around by the pool area, chewing at her lower lip in her frustrations of not being able to find an egg. Which is exactly when she noticed a purple egg sitting at the bottom of the pool.<p>

"Fun." She peered down through the water to make sure it was purple, shucked off her shoes, took a step back, and dived into the water. This was definitely the upside of not being a girly girl—she was perfectly fine with jumping into a pool with her clothes on.

She took a moment to adjust to the waters' cool temperature before opening her eyes. She swam further down towards the bottom of the pool and reached for the egg. It fit almost perfectly in her palm. She sprung up with a gentle push with her feet and almost instantly hit the surface.

"Woo!" She exclaimed happily, holding her egg up in the air as she swam towards the ladder. Josie, Stefan, and Gil all cheered for her from where they were searching.

Phoebe brushed some of her wet, dark hair out of her eyes, smiling. That rush of cold water sure gave her an adrenaline boost.

"Good luck, guys!" She called to the rest of them as she made her way towards the house.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Jessi-Ann, Candace, Jose, Mercedes, Jake, Phoenix, and Sammy were sitting at the kitchen table. Phoebe was about to step inside, dripping wet—until Charlotte blocked her path.<p>

"You're all wet! Mark, take her shoes somewhere where they can dry… And grab a towel. Please." Charlotte pointed down the hall.

Mark gave her the evil eye before shrugging. "You're the boss." He muttered before taking Phoebe's shoes and making his way out of the kitchen.

"It's nice to know that everything is going to be spiff and span while we're here." Candace grinned brightly, appreciative of Charlotte's keenness for a tidy room. "The other seasons seemed a lot more… disgusting."

"You understand." Charlotte nodded her head. "Mark doesn't seem to agree, though."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You are a bit of a neat freak, though."

"Yeah…" Jake agreed as Sammy nodded his head bashfully.

Charlotte crossed her arms, letting out a gentle huff. "I've been called that before and it doesn't faze me!"

**Confessional…**

"What were they thinking when they picked the host for this season?" Phoenix crossed his arms and looked to the side. "This lady is bonkers!"

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>"Um… Guys?" Stefan was pointing up in a tree—which had all the rest of the eggs up in its' branches. "Anyone a good climber?"<p>

"Shoot, are you serious?" Tiana shielded her eyes and squinted as she arched her neck to look up in the tree. "How are we going to get all of those?"

"I know!" Josie leaned over, grabbed a stick, and threw it at one of the branches that held an egg… And it missed. She snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Aw nuts."

Gil rubbed the back of his head, somewhat puzzled. "Well, we could make a human ladder of some sort."

**Confessional…**

_"Josie is a bit smaller than I am." Tiana looked disgusted. "I don't want her feet on my shoulders!"_

**Confessional…**

"Hold on…" Stefan instantly noticed Tiana's dislike of the idea and began to climb the trees. "I'll get 'em."

"Are you sure?" Gil called up as Stefan made his way higher and higher up. "I don't think I could catch you if you fell, dude."

"It's fine, I can do this!" Of course, the heartthrob wasn't exactly used to climbing—spending time outside wasn't something he did that much.

Josie hopped up and down hopefully and Tiana set her hands on her hips.

Stefan wiggled a few of the branches as he climbed his way up and managed to knock them all onto the grass below.

"Yes!" Tiana exclaimed thankfully, clapping her hands together before reaching for the purple egg.

"Thanks man!" Gil grinned, tossing Josie one of the blue eggs before taking a red one for himself.

"Ahaha, yeah, no prob." Stefan sounded uneasy, "Now could someone help me down?"

**Confessional…**

_"If it comes to a point where my team looses this week… And we have to eliminate someone…" Josie paused, "I'm not voting Stefan out. He was so nice about getting my egg!"_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Charlotte clasped her hands together as everyone gathered in the kitchen with their eggs. "Now for the challenge." She gestured to the drawers. "Based on what number is on your egg, you'll have to open the drawer with the same number and color."<p>

Mark returned with a towel and handed it to Phoebe. She wrapped it around her shoulders before making her way inside and joining the others at the table.

"Open your eggs!"

Everyone did as they were told—finding little tiny slips of paper in each of the eggs.

"Those are your roles for the next three days. Inside the drawers are your costumes." Charlotte grinned a somewhat evil grin, "Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, fun! Things are finally getting started! The first challenge is kind of an acting challenge. The housemates will have to dress up as what their role was and stay in character for three days. (They'll also be faced with scenarios and mini challenges that'll test their ability to stay in character too.) I start school on the 29th, so I only have about week left of freedom... ); Chapters will probably come up once a week or once every two weeks, depending on how hectic life gets for me. I'll try my best to update as much as I possibly can, though. <strong>

**So, what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I've gotten awesome feedback so far and I wanna thank you guys for that! :) I really appreciate all the kind words.**

**I'm off to watch Buffy! :) And to play some Persona. Persona's an awesome game, but its' wicked scary too. Gives me nightmares...**

** And then later this afternoon family friends are gonna come over... Crazy family friends... Oh boy. Ahahaha, I'm done rambling now.**

****-E**va**n**ge_**lli**_ne**


	6. Behind the scenes

**T**o**t**_a_l **D**ra**m**_a_ _S_w**it**c**h**

_"Too many of today's children have straight teeth and crooked morals."_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ercedes brushed invisible dirt from her skirt and apron as she stared at herself in the long mirror on the wall. Jessi-Ann was tying on the prankster's apron from behind.

"It must kind of stink, to know you'll be cooking and cleaning…" Jessi-Ann sighed, "Just knowing that I'll be a sloppy, impolite pirate makes me shiver."

Mercedes shrugged. "It can't be that bad. Being a pirate sounds like fun."

"It did at first… But now that I think about it, pirates curse all the time… they have bad breath… they're not exactly the best people to be around." Jessi-Ann finished tying her roommate's apron before positioning her eye patch correctly over her left eye.

Mercedes let a half smile form on her expression, still a bit timid about expressing herself around Jessi-Ann. "It's better than being a happy elf… Or a bunny."

"That actually sounds kind of fun." Jessi-Ann giggled sheepishly behind her hand.

"The thought of wearing a bunny suit in this weather makes my stomach sick." Mercedes shook her head as she pulled at the hem of her black skirt subconsciously.

* * *

><p>Phoenix and Gil were putting their costumes on silently, both boys not particularly fond of the horrendous roles they'd received.<p>

Gil couldn't help but smirk, though, when he saw Phoenix in his elf costume. "You rock that costume, dude."

"It's… horrifying." Phoenix glanced over at Gil with wide eyes.

Gil just shrugged and grabbed the guy's elf hat. "You forgot something." He propped the hat on the manipulator's head.

Phoenix just glared.

**Confessional…**

_"Damn, my roommate is pissing me off! But he'll see. I'll pull this ridicules role off without a single mistake." Phoenix crossed his arms and looked away. "He'll see."_

**Confessional…**

Phoenix grabbed Gil's paper bag on the desktop nearby and pulled it over his head. The brown paper bag was just large enough to cover his head completely and it had two eyes drawn on it made of permanent marker.

"Have fun being a loner." Phoenix huffed, adjusting his elf had before making his way out of the room.

**Confessional..**.

_Gil sat straight, his paper bag still on his head. "My roommate and I aren't really getting along as well as I'd hoped."_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>"Candace! You're so cute and fluffy that I could hug you!" Josie squealed, dancing quite ungracefully around the overachiever.<p>

"Please don't." Candace frowned at herself in the mirror. A bunny? Why hadn't a role like that gone to someone as bubbly as her roommate?

"O-oh, right!" Josie saluted and stood straight before giggling. "I have to get used to taking orders, don't I?"

"Your lacy maid socks are too big…" Candace observed nonchalantly.

Josie frowned and nodded. "Oh… I know. I wonder why they got my feet size wrong."

Candace just shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror once again. Popular people didn't wear bunny suits. That was just common sense.

"You know, I washed dishes over the summer." Josie was now sitting on the end of her bed, kicking her legs back and forth. "I love how soapy and bubbly the dishwater gets!"

"Can we talk about my problem!" Candace spun around to look at Josie. "How on earth am I going to pull this off?"

Josie was stunned for a moment. "Well, all you have to do is be adorable. And you're already pulling that off perfectly." The musician smiled bashfully when Candace shot her a skeptical look. "Angry bunnies are precious! You'll be just fine. Just jump a lot and eat a bunch of orange."

"Orange?"

"Carrots."

"Of course." Candace looked up at the ceiling and crossed her arms.

**Confessional…**

_"Note to self, never ever offer that girl a coffee." Candace poked at one of her long bunny ears, "She's like a little kid at an amusement park… A sugar high little kid at an amusement park."_

**Confessional…**

* * *

><p>Stefan tied his bandana on over his head and smirked at himself. "This is awesome. I didn't think these costumes would look so decent."<p>

"Fun for you." Jake sighed, staring at the paper bag he'd have to place over his head in only a few moments. "A paper bag, a simple white shirt and gray sweatpants aren't really that great in my opinion."

"Sucks for you, man." Stefan shrugged. "At least you won't be overheating in a bunny suit or taking orders from everybody."

Jake cracked a smile. "Hey man, don't diss the bunny suit. It's more fun that a loner… I mean, what am I supposed to do? Sit around in a corner without talking to anybody?"

"And you'll be blind." Stefan pointed to the paper bag.

"You're not making this any better." Jake crossed his arms.

"You'll make it through, man." Stefan gave the weird guy a few encouraging pats on the back.

"Well, at least I'll have some time to think of a few decent pranks while I sit in solitude." Jake rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "Mercedes and I might do a big prank together later on in the competition."

"Mercedes?" Stefan sounded a bit too curious. "Do you think I could help you out with said prank?"

"You like her?" Jake smirked.

"I don't know, man, I mean… I've only known her for a day." Stefan adjusted his bandana. "But yeah, she has this sort of mysterious vibe about her… I'd just like to get to know her better."

"Uh huh. You sound a little like a sap." Jake leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"C'mon, man." Stefan huffed and crossed his arms, a bit embarrassed. He grabbed Jake's paper bag and popped it on his head.

"Hey!" Jake grabbed the pillow he had just leaned back against and threw it in the direction he thought Stefan was in.

* * *

><p>Tiana happily spun herself around in front of the mirror, her large skirt puffing out like an umbrella around her. "This is the best possible role!" She smiled and turned to Phoebe, who didn't like quite as pleased. "Princess… It suits me well."<p>

"Oh yeah… Sure does." Phoebe was sort of glad that she didn't receive such a girly role, but a happy elf wasn't her idea of fun either.

"Oh… Do I sense hostility?" Tiana placed a gloved hand in front of her mouth and she faked a gasp.

"You're full of it." Phoebe huffed, setting her elf hat on her head.

"Hey." Tiana's eyes softened just a bit. Phoebe was her teammate, and teammates had to help one another. "We're both mature here. I get that you don't like me and I'm pretty sure you get that I don't like you."

Phoebe raised a brow. "What're you getting at here, girly?"

"Just go with the punches, whistle while you work, eat cookies for all I care." Tiana placed her hands on her hips firmly. "Just have fun. You're a happy elf… Loosen up and enjoy your role."

Phoebe blinked a few times before shrugging. "Sure, alright." Inwardly, she really actually did respect and appreciate Tiana's attempt at encouragement. The preppy girl was right when she said she didn't like her, but she could handle her… to a point.

"There you go!" Tiana grinned before resuming her spinning and giggling.

* * *

><p>Jose pulled at both of the ears on his costume. "I never really get the cool roles, do I?"<p>

The outcast ignored the smart-arse remark Rocky gave him from where he sat on the dresser. Sammy finished tying his boots and stood up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"It's not that bad." Sammy tried to smile. His roommate did look kind of silly in his rabbit costume.

"I never get a role like 'prince.'" Jose grinned, "I bet you're pretty lucky, Sammy."

"Well… I am. I manage to avoid most things that repel good luck, after all." Sammy proudly gripped at his shark tooth necklace. "I'm careful."

Jose nodded, somewhat intrigued.

"But being a bunny isn't such a bad thing! I mean… You just have to hop, eat carrots, and twitch your nose." Sammy crossed his arms, looking up as though in thought. "And plus, rabbits feet are good luck."

Jose tipped his head to the side. "You aren't going to cut off my feet, are you?"

"'Course not, silly!" Sammy chuckled and Jose eventually joined in on his laughter.

* * *

><p>"You just had to go and put on the stupid costume." Mark stared at Charlotte in disbelief as she stepped inside the kitchen in a maid costume.<p>

Charlotte smirked. "You dared me to, didn't you?"

"I was being sarcastic." Mark deadpanned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

The blonde host blushed before crossing her arms over her chest. "You're wearing a costume!"

Mark gave her a look that clearly said 'oh hell no'.

"Oh yes." Charlotte gave him her signature smirk, which she had perfected in front of a mirror after observing Chris's evil tactics in previous seasons. "We had an extra happy elf costume. Go put it on."

"No—"

"I'm the boss, remember?" Charlotte simply smiled in satisfaction when Mark's mouth closed. She grabbed the extra elf costume from where it sat on the counter and shoved it into her co-host's hands.

Mark stared at her for a moment in awe before leaving the room, costume in his arms.

When she was sure Mark was gone, the blonde host did a little happy dance before making her way over to the speaker system on the wall.

"Everyone into the kitchen! I need to go over a few guidelines!" Charlotte called through the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give you guys a chapter before the end of this week. I have a written plan of everything that's going to happen in this challenge, but it's long and it'll take some more time to finish. So this is just kind of an introduction of the character's roles, their reactions to the roles, and a little interaction with their roommates. <strong>

**Just in case the roles aren't clear (or if anyone forgets), I'll list everything here. Jose and Candace are rabbits, Gil and Jake are loners, Sammy and Tiana are prince/princess, Josie and Mercedes are maids, Phoenix and Phoebe are happy elves, and Jessi-Ann and Stefan are pirates. I pulled names out of a hat to decide who got what role, so it came at random. **

**Sorry if this is kind of a disappointment of a chapter. I just wanted to submit something before Irene hits tomorrow. And once school starts, I can't really be sure how much time it'll take for chapters to show up. I have so many good ideas for this challenge, though, so the next chapter will definitely be a long and dramatic one. (If this anticipated storm doesn't hit too hard tomorrow, I may even have a chance to get it up on Sunday.)**

**And just for fun, I'd like to know your character's favorite songs. And also a genre of music they prefer in general. This will kind of help me out when deciding a few things for the second challenge. **

**Until next time!**

**-Evangelline**


End file.
